I'll Think Of A Reason Later
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: There was the girl on the social page, looking in love and all engaged. We decided she don't take a very good picture.


Hey, everyone! I'm back, this time with an alternate version of the episode where the girls find out Big's engaged. That never sat real well with me. This didn't turn out one of my best, but I had to write it, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. The song is I'll Think Of A Reason Later, by Lee Ann Womack. I love the song!

Disclaimer: Not mine! But I own the entire series set, the movie, and the soundtrack. Woo!

SATCSATCSATCSATC

Carrie stared at her computer in front of her. She always hated when a writer's block hit. She glanced over at the phone, then back to the computer.

Miranda looked at the paper clutched in her hands. Carrie was going to lose it when she found out. She knocked lightly on the door.

Surprised, Carrie stood up and went to the door, smiling when she saw her friend standing there. "Hey." Then she noticed the look on Miranda's face, and she froze.

Miranda stepped through the door, suddenly thinking that this was all a mistake.

Carrie saw the paper clutched in her friend's hands, and she raised an eyebrow. "What do you have there?"

Miranda suddenly stuck it behind her back. "Nothing." She flinched. She was a horrible liar.

Carrie reached around her friend and snatched the paper from her. "What?" she questioned as she flipped through the paper.

Miranda didn't say a word, and she knew the moment Carrie saw it.

As she turned to the social page, her heart nearly stopped in her chest. There she was. Natasha. The twenty something who was going to marry Big. She scanned the article over and over again.

Tense and worried, Miranda came closer. They both looked at the picture of the smiling bride-to-be, and she shrugged. "Tacky."

Carrie snickered. "She doesn't take a good picture."

Miranda finally relaxed. "No, she doesn't."

_I heard he was gonna marry some girl from Denver_

_Then my sister came over, had the Sunday paper with her_

_There was the girl on the social page_

_Lookin' in love and all engaged_

_We decided she don't take a very good picture_

An hour later, Carrie, Miranda, Charlotte and Samantha were lying on Carrie's bed, drinking wine and taking turns looking at the article.

Carrie looked down into her wineglass. "I just... can't believe it. I mean, I knew it was going to happen, but still..."

Samantha shrugged. "She was drunk and he's rich. I give it six months."

"I don't know..." Charlotte said softly. She had always been a believer in true love, but even this was shaking her to her believing core.

"Why? Because she has Big?" Charlotte questioned.

Carrie couldn't answer that. She didn't know why she didn't like this other woman. She just knew that she didn't.

"I don't even know why I'm so jealous. For all I know, she could be a great person," Carrie pointed out, taking a sip of her wine.

The other three women looked at each other, and laughter erupted from the foursome.

_Well it may be my family's redneck nature_

_Rubbing off, bringing out unladylike behavior_

_It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger_

_But I don't like her_

_She may be an angel who spends all winter_

_Bringing the homeless blankets and dinner_

_A regular Nobel peace prize winner_

_But I really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

There was a black pen beside the bed, and Carrie grabbed it and uncapped it, studying the picture before she drew horns on the bride-to-be.

Charlotte's doe eyes widened. "Carrie, what are you doing?"

"Stress relief," Carrie muttered, blackening a perfect little tooth, then another.

Charlotte started to say something else, but Samantha cut her off. "If it makes you feel better, honey, do it." She tapped the picture. "And give her a black eye for me."

Carrie finished ruining the picture, then capped the pen, sighing. "I just don't get it."

Charlotte tipped her head to the side. "What?"

"How she can get away with wearing that outfit?" Miranda asked, pointing to the picture. "She is twelve."

Carrie waved a hand. "Not that. Big and I brought out the worst in each other. I'm happy where I am right now."

"So?" Samantha asked.

"So why am I so damn jealous of her?"

"Because you loved Big, and you still do. It's okay to be jealous," Charlotte insisted.

"No, it's not. I'm over him. I shouldn't be feeling this."

"He was a big part of your life, and you love him. Of course you're going to be upset about this." Charlotte reached out and touched her friend's arm. "It doesn't matter who he winds up with. You'll always feel a sense of loss."

_I drew horns and blacked out a tooth with a marker_

_Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target_

_I couldn't be happier on my own_

_But I've got the slightest of a jealous bone_

_And seeing her with him tends to enlarge it_

_Well it may be my family's redneck nature_

_Rubbing off, bringing out unladylike behavior_

_It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger_

_But I don't like her_

_She may be an angel who spends all winter_

_Bringing the homeless blankets and dinner_

_A regular Nobel peace prize winner_

_But I really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

Later that night, after the girls had gone home, Carrie settled in front of her computer with a bowl of ice cream and her thoughts. As she licked the spoon, she couldn't help but wonder if Charlotte was right.

After all, what right did she have to hate Natasha? She didn't even know her. For all she knew, inside that pretty little brunette head might be the cures for disease, world hunger, and war.

She leaned forward in her chair, blowing out a heavy breath.

There was nothing on the screen in front of her, and all that she could think of was Natasha. What was it about her that really bothered her so? Could Charlotte be right? Was it just residual feelings for Big that lurked in the back of her mind, appearing whenever she saw or heard news like this?

She started to type, and before she knew it, she was finished with her newest article and her ice cream.

She closed the laptop and leaned back in the chair for a minute, then picked up her empty bowl and carried it to the sink, running the water for a minute.

She washed the bowl, and as she dried it and put it away, she realized that Charlotte was right in one aspect. She did still care about Big, and something told her that she always would. He had, after all, been a great love for her.

There was a buzz at the intercom, and she looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. Who would be at her door at this time of night?

She dried her hands and went to the buzzer.

_Inside her head may lay all the answers_

_To curing diseases from baldness to cancer_

_Salt of the earth and a real good dancer_

_But I really hate her_

_I'll think of a reason later_

The End!

A/N: Hahha, I know. Bit of a cliffie. But if ya'll have read my other SATC stuff, you can probably guess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
